Big Brother
Big Brother is the fifteenth episode of the third season of Glee, and the fifty-ninth episode overall. It is set to air April 10, 2012. The episode is written by Michael Hitchcock and directed by Eric Stoltz. Summary By Finn's locker, Rachel is asking if Quinn had never gotten into the accident, would they be married at that moment. Finn tells her that of course they would be, and then points Quinn out in the hallway. Quinn, now in a wheelchair, rolls happily up to the two and tells them that she has never been happier, though Rachel still feels lots of regret. Artie shows up and he and Quinn race to the Choir room, while performing ''I'm Still Standing''. After their performance, Quinn adresses the whole of the club, saying not to feel sorry for her and that by Nationals she will be out of the wheelchair and dancing with them, making Artie feel uncomfortable. In Figgin's office, Sue is told that Coach Roz is now Co-Director of the Cheerios as he feels that her commitment to having a child is now pushing her career back, and that the National championship can give the school extra money. After Roz leaves, she tells him that if she can have New Directions win Nationals, the school will recieve $10,000. She has him agree that if she can have the group win, she gets to run the Cherrios by herself. In the auditorium Sue is now in charge of Booty Camp and is cracking down hard on the club. She sees Mercedes texting and ends up throwing and smashing her phone. She lays down her rules to them, scaring the whole group. In the hallway Kurt, who has been noticing that Blaine has been acting strangely, asks him whats wrong. He reveals that his brother is in town and that his brother has returned. Kurt is surprised that he didn't say anything but is interupted with the arrival of Cooper. Kurt recognizes Cooper from a National commercial and tells him that he has the jingle from it as his ringtone. Sue sees him and asks for Cooper to sign her breast, also telling him that she thinks he is a great actor. Blaine, Kurt and Cooper begin to leave, but are interupted again by Sue, who begins to talk with Cooper. In the staff room, Will confronts Sue on her treatment of New Directions after he is sent complaints. She tells him that her hormones are getting the better of her, which is leading to her treatment of the kids. Emma tells her that she should speak to her doctor, she tells the two that she is finding out the sex of her child later in the week. Emma suggests that she and Will come with her for emotional support. She agrees. In the Choir Room, Sue surprises the club with Cooper, thinking that she is doing them a favor of seeing someone who has done what they want to do, and suggests that he give the club a class in performance and acting. Rachel suggests that Cooper and Blaine do a song together, much to Blaine's annoyance, but he ends up getting into it (Hungry Like the Wolf/Rio). At Breadstix, Cooper is trying to give Blaine advice on his performance, putting his dancing down. Blaine gets annoyed and asks why he constantly has to put him down. This shocks Cooper and he apologises, saying his intentions are just a way for him to feel closer to his brother. In the library, New Direction's seniors and Tina are discussing where they should have their Ditch Day. Rachel gets emotional and asks why they are all ignoring how Quinn is sitting with them in a wheel chair while they plan what is supposed to be the best day of their high school lives. Quinn tries to comfort her saying that what she said before is true, she is honestly happy as she is and that this is her lot in life, but not to worry as she will be walking. The two hug and then Quinn suggests they go to Six Flags, Puck declares that this is where they shall go. After everyone leaves, Puck calls Finn back and talks to him about a proposition to start a pool cleaning business in Los Angeles together. Finn tells him that he has always planned on going to New York, but says he'll go help out with a job that he has in Lima. In the choir room, Cooper is giving his master class. As he teaches, everyone wrties down what he is saying, except Blaine who can't believe what he is saying. When he has the club do a scene from NCIS, Blaine gets fed up and yells at Cooper, who says that he didn't do it properly, thinking he was acting. Outside the staff room, Arite is trying to get Quinn to come up the 'steepest ramp in Lima'. He urges her on all the way to the top, telling her its just like giving birth, trying to get her to enjoy herself. After she successfully climbs it, much to her delight, the two talk in the hallways, Artie telling her that if she goes to Six Flags, she will be very sad as she will be stuck in the chair. He suggests that he come with him on ditch day to a skate park. She agrees. At the Doctor's, Will and Emma wait with a nervous Sue. She tells them that the thought that a boy could be growing inside of her disgusts her. After they are called in by the doctor, she reveals that she is having a girl, but the baby will have down syndrome. At Puck's job, he tries to convince Finn again by saying that there will be a lot of hot women with pools and what will he be doing in New York, if going there is his dream or just Rachel's. In the hallway, Cooper talks with Blaine about his upcoming audition for what he believes to be the next Transformers movie. As he continues to brag, he pushes Blaine to the limit and he gets angry at him. Storming off, he sings Fighter. Artie takes Quinn to a skate park, where everyone is disabled, telling her this is where disabled kids come to spend their Ditch Day. The two begin to sing Up Up Up as it cuts back and forth between the skate park and Six Flags. As the two begin to leave the park, Arite confronts Quinn on what will happen if she doesn't walk again, Quinn turns it down saying she will but Artie pushes the fact that she may not walk again causing her to snap back at him. She leaves him behind. Becky confronts Sue on her discovery of the baby being a girl. Sue hugs her and tells her that she is a girl and will be exactly like 'her'. After they break apart, Becky gives Sue some parenting advice, to learn to be patient, which is shocking to Sue. At Quinn's locker, she drops her books all over the ground after she isn't able to see where she is putting them. Joe appears and picks them up for her. As she goes to roll off, he tells her that he has been praying for her, but not for her to get better, but to accept where she is now. She thanks him, and suggests he come along to Booty Camp. While there, after Quinn introduces Joe to the club, Sue tells them that she is sorry for being harsh, and that she is there to make sure they get the first place trophy. She also reveals that she hopes her child will soak up their optimism and view on life so she can lead a happy life, even with her as a mother. Kurt surprises Blaine at his locker with a stuffed dog that he had taken from the toys Finn had won Rachel at Six Flags. he tells Blaine not to give up on his relationship with Cooper and says that maybe talking isn't working, and that he should tell him his feelings in the one way he trully knows how. He begins to sing Somebody That I Used To Know, Cooper joins in the audiaturium. After the song, Cooper tells Blaine how sorry he is for what he has done to Blaine, and says that he had always done what he thought was best for him, knowing since he was young how talented he is. He reveals his audition was cancelled and will be staying longer. Blaine tells him that he will go get a camera and will film a scene so tehy can send it to the casting director. At Finn's locker, he confronts Rachel about the idea of moving to California, and that he thinks that moving to NYADA isn't a paired dream, but is more one sided. He says that she can audition for TV shows and musicals, while he can support her, instead of bein in New York where he wouldn't be able too. Rachel turns this idea down, causing Finn to leave. Songs *'I'm Still Standing' by Elton John. Sung by Quinn and Artie *'Hungry Like The Wolf/Rio' by Duran Duran. Sung by Blaine and Cooper. *'Fighter '''by ''Christina Aguilera. Sung by Blaine. *'Up Up Up' by Givers. Sung by Artie and Quinn. *'Somebody That I Used To Know' by Gotye (feat. Kimbra). Sung by Blaine and Cooper. Trivia *Right after this episode, the Bio Channel is doing a special on the evolution of the dramedy. It will be called Glee: Don't Stop Believing. There will also be an encore at ten. The special will interview Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and Ian Brennan, as well as Matthew Morrison, Jane Lynch, Cory Monteith, Lea Michele, Chris Colfer, Jayma Mays, Jenna Ushkowitz, Dianna Agron, Darren Criss and Mike O`Malley. Source *This is the ninth episode that Rachel doesn't sing a solo. *This is the first episode where both Mercedes and Rachel aren't featured in any songs. *This episode will mark the point when all the pairs in the cancelled duet competition in the episode Ballad ended up doing at least one duet. (Finn and Kurt did A House Is Not a Home in Home, Puck and Mercedes sang'' Lady Is a Tramp'' in Laryngitis, Santana and Brittany sang Me Against the Music in Britney/Brittany, Tina and Mike had Sing! in Duets and L-O-V-E in Heart and lastly Artie and Quinn with I'm Still Standing and ''Up Up Up ''in this episode). *This episode begins the final arc of Season 3 and is the first episode to air after the 7 week hiatus. *This is the first episode to feature two Quinn duets and the first time Quinn and Artie do a duet that has been anticipated by fans all this time. *First time that Quinn has two duets with the same person in one episode. *Second time that Blaine has two duets with the same person in an episode. (The first happened in "The First Time " where he had two duets with Rachel.) *This is the third episode in Season Three that Santana does not sing, the first being I Am Unicorn and second being Heart . *This is the first time Blaine has a duet with someone other than Rachel or Kurt. *This is the third time Blaine has been featured in at least three songs, the first being Original Song, and the second being Extraordinary Merry Christmas. *Joe joins New Directions in this episode. *It is revealed in this episode that Nationals will be held in Chicago. *Tina is the only junior that is present when they talked about senior skip day. *This episode drew a 2.7 rating 18 - 49 with 6.76 million total viewers. Source Guest Stars *Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans *Damian McGinty as Rory Flanagan. *Samuel Larsen as Joe Hart. *Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta. *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson. *Matt Bomer as Cooper Anderson. *Andre Sarris as Young Blaine *Bresta Needley as Young Cooper Gallery 401253 349932595028542 176785425676594 1199803 123046576 n.jpg 1.158613.jpg tumblr_lz96z4pgnz1r6nrbwo1_500.jpg Rachel315.jpg Tumblr lzrtx8cJJS1qfyijao4 1280.jpg Dianna-Agron-022112-4.jpg Dianna-Agron-022112-(3).jpg Dianna-Agron-022112-1.jpg 95c62e176432383.jpg tumblr_lzs881EZJE1r6nrbwo1_500.jpg Kevin Diana Life Rolls On.jpg Normal 007~1.png Normal 006~190.jpg Normal 002~272.jpg tumblr_lzk4dzk7021qjk6xdo1_1280.jpg tumblr_lzk4dzk7021qjk6xdo2_1280.jpg tumblr_lzk4dzk7021qjk6xdo3_1280.jpg tumblr_lzk4dzk7021qjk6xdo6_1280.jpg tumblr_lzk4dzk7021qjk6xdo4_1280.jpg tumblr_lzk4dzk7021qjk6xdo5_1280.jpg tumblr_lzk4dzk7021qjk6xdo8_1280.jpg tumblr_lzk4dzk7021qjk6xdo7_1280.jpg tumblr_lzk4dzk7021qjk6xdo9_1280.jpg tumblr_m1i5exTSf91qapg62o1_500.jpg|blaine and cooper anderson 3x15.jpg tumblr_m1k6u2ncA71qg49w0o3_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_m1k6u2ncA71qg49w0o5_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_m1k6u2ncA71qg49w0o1_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_m1kafpjR3k1r1g3vlo1_500.jpg tumblr_m1k9xp60Yn1rqmy9yo1_500.jpg awert5tu6o87098-0.JPG Assriwertu56i.JPG dwet4y568.JPG 315glee ep315-sc20 013.jpg 315glee ep215-sc2 022.jpg tumblr_m1kdkqTJNW1r78dcqo1_500.png mmer.png tumblr_m1nvwf19Wj1qg49w0o1_500.jpg tumblr_m1nvwf19Wj1qg49w0o2_r1_500.jpg tumblr_m1oazbxi0o1qi5o59o1_500.jpg tumblr_m1nwegcZeu1qght87o1_500.png 528737_280386068708188_188823254531137_630843_1636941211_n.jpg Yes, it is samcedes.gif|Samcedes Kiss! Sin títuloty.png|Blaine and cooper. fighter.jpeg|fighter Normal 020~27.jpg|I think artie's singing w/ quinn. Tumblr m1z5cr1rRP1qc0tt0o2 400.jpg Tumblr m1z5cr1rRP1qc0tt0o1 400.jpg Tumblr m1zafco9gZ1qbepsro1 500.jpg tumblr_m1nvwf19Wj1qg49w0o1_r3_1280.jpg|Wow. haha bigbro.jpg|Britt has crayons in her hand...hahha xD bigbro1.jpg 006_28129.jpg 006_28429.jpg Glee.jpg tumblr_m1nwuq8rES1qapg62o2_250.png Tumblr m2aiylWEVo1qdsgle.png Cooperisgorgeous.png Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px|right thumb|left|300px thumb|right|300px|Promo #3 thumb|300px|right thumb|left|300px|Promo #1 Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes